How to Woo the Doctor
by steelgray
Summary: A cute date...if only Bruce knew it was a date. Or that there were bonbons. One-Shot. Fluff. Bruce x Tony, No Pepper, Hulk References.


**Specs: Bruce x Tony, Hulk References, No Pepper**

**Hi guys! This is just a fluffy one-shot. Which means that there is no Hulk (just references), no Pepper (because, out of respect for the original story and amazing character she is, I didn't want to sabotage her canon relationship with Tony, if that makes sense) and possible OOC-ness. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony Stark loved three things: money, women and power.

Or so he thought. He didn't know what to think anymore. Two words could describe why he felt so:

Bruce. Banner.

The shy man had intrigued Tony, unlike the women who usually sought after him. Bruce had _character_.

Which was why Tony was doing something he never thought that he would: asking him out.

On a date.

Well, it would've been more a date if Bruce had _known_ it was a date. Tony could remember his normal confidence ebb away when he'd asked the doctor, groaning at the memory.

They'd been in the lab, as they so often were, looking for a cure for the Hulk. Tony had cleared his throat and avoided the other man's eyes as they focused on him, ignoring the test tube he held to lay wide (gorgeous) eyes on Tony.

"There's some dumb social event tomorrow night," he'd blurted out, "And I apparently have to go, and there's an extra ticket. Box seats, at the opera. Private, so no worries about Hulking out."

Bruce had searched his face, "Are you asking me to go?"

"Yes, but you don't have to say yes. That would be rude to require." Tony babbles.

"That's fine. If you don't think it's a concern, I'll go," the doctor said nonchalantly, unsure as to why Tony looked so strung out. Poor guy probably didn't want to go to something so boring (interesting) as the opera by himself. Bruce was just doing him a favor, or so he convinced himself.

Turning back to the mixture he held, another thought struck him and he blushed. "At the risk of sounding like a teenage girl, I don't have anything to wear."

"Jarvis will order something. He had your measurements from when he fitted you for clothes after you Hulked out last time."

"Thanks," said Bruce, hating that he was indebted to Tony. _He _should have been able to go and buy a tux, but because of the hatred that constantly surrounded him because of the Hulk, he couldn't bear to go.

Tony noticed his lab partner's look of frustration. Putting a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder, he said, "We'll figure this out."

Bruce had just nodded, moving away to add more chemicals to his beaker.

At least, Tony reflected, the other man had said yes. Granted, the only time he'd seen Bruce was to give him his attire for the night after the lab; the rest of the day had been spent in unusually nervous preparation.

Loath as he was to admit it, he was nervous.

He tightened his tie, buttoned his coat, and slipped into his shoes, off to meet Bruce at promptly six o'clock.

Bruce was waiting in the living room, and Tony was shocked to see that he cleaned up _very _well.

The tux fit like a glove, jet black and clinging to every curve, the white shirt underneath crisp; a classic look. He'd styled those loose curls, attempted to, it looked like. The strands had rebelled, and now formed a silky salt-and-pepper halo that Bruce desperately tried to flatten.

"Let's go," Tony said brusquely, startling his fellow scientist.

The drive was spent in near silence, broken only by discussion on the bleak results the afternoon in the lab had brought. When they stepped out of Tony's sports car, they were met with the flash of cameras, the jabber of journalists.

"Tony, what's being Iron Man like?"

"Tony, are you and Angelina still a couple?"

Tony shot them his signature smile and wink, saying, "Liberating and no," quickly before walking away, Bruce trailing after him, eyes downcast.

The opera event itself couldn't hold Tony's attention, but Bruce appeared enraptured, like he was the only one in their elegant box, with two plush armchairs and personal dining services.

Tony found it great fun to entice Bruce into eating, taking advantage of his glazed eyes to feed him all sorts of delicacies without his knowledge.

"Bonbon, Bruce?" Tony queried with a childish glint in his eyes, gazing (freely and often) at his 'date', holding the treat to Bruce's mouth.

Bruce nodded vaguely, eyes never leaving the stage as he dutifully opened his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Tony doubted the other man would remember after the opera just what he'd eaten. Tony just hoped that he didn't choke.

But would he remember _anything_ but the opera? Tony, feeling brave, was opening his mouth to say that this was a _date_ and that he hoped Bruce felt the same when the intermission was announced and Bruce's closed eyes cleared, shining.

"That was brilliant! What'd you think?"

"Great," he lied, "Did you try any of the food?"

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Of course not! We didn't have anything brought up."

"We'll get something later," Tony smirked, "But we have to be social and mingle now."

Bruce almost pouted. "Tony," he hissed, "You know I can't go out there."

"You already did," Tony pointed out. "Besides, they're obligated to be nice to you, if that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't."

"Well, we can stay here…"

"No, no! You go."

"Either we both go or stay. You can't just sit here, it's a long intermission."

"Fine," Bruce says, squeezing his eyes shut and crossing his arms, "We'll go. But if I Hulk out, you can tell S.H.I.E.L.D. how it was all your fault."

"Done. Let's go."

"Fine. I'll try not to embarrass you."

Tony was shocked. Bruce? Embarrass him? Never. "You'd never embarrass me, Bruce. I do that enough for two people."

Dr. Banner was not reassured, but acquiesced anyways, and the two made their way down the stairs.

Tony picked up two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter, handing one to Bruce, who protested that he couldn't _drink_; was Tony nuts?

The other man apologized and told him to hold it for appearances, if he so wished, or risk having others get him drinks.

Bruce had scoffed. "I'm not some twenty-something woman that men want to take home, Tony."

"No," the scientist replied, feeling brave in his element, "You're much better."

Bruce gaped at him like a fish until Tony found someone he wanted to talk to.

"Jerome!" Tony had smiled at the older man. "Long time no see. How's the law firm treating you?"

"Better every day, old chap," the man had replied jovially. "And who's this?" he gestured to Bruce, who smiled weakly.

"Doctor Bruce Banner," Tony said proudly.

Bruce blushed, and if 'Jerome' recognized him or his name, he didn't show it.

"Caught yourself a Stark?" he winked at Bruce, who only blushed deeper, "Keep a hold on him, I've heard that he's pretty slippery."

"Oh," replied the addressed, "You misunderstand. We aren't together."

Jerome drew closer to him, clapping him on the back so hard that he nearly dropped his drink. "Oh, you don't have to lie to me, sport. Anyone with eyes can tell, anyways." And with that he departed, leaving Bruce blinking in confusion.

He and Tony? Was that possible? Did Tony really like him like, well, that?

He wandered around, looking for something to eat, turning to talk to Tony only to find, well, not Tony.

"Now who's this?" a voice purred in his ear, a very soft, seductive, _feminine _voice.

He may have jumped a little more than was socially appropriate, but answered all the same. "Doctor Bruce Banner. I don't believe we've met before, Miss…"

"Angelina Retting," she said, "I've heard a lot about you, Doctor Banner."

"A pity it wasn't all good." Where was Tony?

"Not all bad, either."

Was she flirting with him? Bruce struggled to regain his composure. All he wanted of this situation was _out_.

"Bruce," Tony came up behind him, a little closer than strictly necessary. "Was wondering where you'd gone."

"Oh, are you with him?" Angelina asked Bruce, flicking pretty blue eyes over at Tony.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Bruce muttered, not answering her.

"Ms. Retting!" Tony said, as if trying to keep the focus off of Bruce. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I was just talking to your date, Mr. Stark," Angelina said, closing in on Bruce's other side, almost suffocating him between the two.

"Doctor Banner is one of my dearest friends," Tony said loyally.

"Indeed?" the woman's eyes drifted between the two. "All I can say is that you'd better stake your claim before the darling gives up on you and finds someone…else."

She left then, and a very confused Bruce turned to Tony. "Why does everyone think that we're in a relationship?"

Tony opened his mouth, hesitated, and closed it before gesturing for Bruce to follow him into a quieter sitting room.

"I'm afraid, Bruce," Tony said as they sat down, "That I haven't been entirely truthful with you."

"Did _you_ tell them all that we were some sort of couple?"

Not altogether encouraging, but he'd take what he could get. "No, but I didn't really ask you as I ought to have. I understand that you may just want to be friends, but I'd like to be more. I meant this…as a date."

Bruce looked at him in shock. "A date?"

Tony nodded, bracing himself for rejection.

Bruce gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, "Not bad for a first date, but…"

"But?" Tony's indignant response is humored by Bruce's bright smile.

"I'd like to try some of those bonbons that they have."

"About that…"

* * *

**Yeah, Bruce, if you have a stomachache tomorrow, you should ask Tony why. Just sayin'.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews would make me oh-so-happy.**

**xoxo Brenda**


End file.
